A Night With You
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Tester Bikin Lemon hahahaahaha My First Lemon Fic * *


**A Night With You**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate : **M

**Warning : ** Shonen-Ai, Romance, Humor, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan

Male x Male, Lemon, PWP, OOC, GaJe

**Pairing : **Kuroko Tetsuya & Aomine Daiki

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you minna

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nnnhhh….. Ahomine, hentikan, kau membuatku geli."

"Hentikan bagaimana ? Kulihat kau menikmatinya." lanjut Aomine seraya menjilati nipple Kuroko.

Lidah Aomine mulai menjilat dengan liar setiap inchi tubuh Kuroko, menjilati cuping dan daun telinga kuroko, dan menggigit perpotongan leher dan bahu Kuroko sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang cukup mencolok.

"Aaaannnhhhh... hentikaan aku tidak suka." badan Kuroko menggelinjang seraya tangan Aomine menyusur kebagian bawah Kuroko dan meremas Kejantanan Kuroko yang masih terbungkus dengan celana.

"Kulihat ada yang butuh perhatian khusus disini" tangan Aomine mulai membuka celana Kuroko dan mengelus perlahan kejantanan Kuroko yang sudah menegak sempurna, dengan perlahan Aomine memasukkan kejantanan milik Kuroko ke dalam mulutnya.

Tubuh Kuroko langsung beraksi merasakan sensasi yang hangat pada ujung kejantanannya saat masuk kedalam mulut Aomine, Aomine pun mulai memanja kejantanan Kuroko, di kocoknya perlahan membuat si pemilik mendesah nikmat.

Sesekali Aomine menggigit kejantanan Kuroko, memijitnya, dan mengulumnya seperti permen Lollipop.

Setelah selesai dengan servis jilatnya ia pindah lagi ke tubuh Kuroko dan menjilati perutnya, dan mencelupkan ujung lidahnya dan memanja navel Kuroko.

"Aku tidak pernah puas dengan tubuhmu Tetsu." seru Aomine sambil mengecup dahi pria itu lembut.

"Daiki... aku ingin kelu...aaaaaaaannnh..." Kuroko memuncahkan seluruh hasratnya didalam mulut Aomine, Aomine pun dengan senang hati menelan seluruh cairan kenikmatan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan pada tubuhku Tetsu."

"Kau gila ! Aku... aku malu melakukannya" bantah Kuroko.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, harusnya kau mau melakukannya, dan hanya mau melakukannya denganku kan Tetsu." sanggah Aomine.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." muka Kuroko memerah.

"Bo...boleh kumulai de...dengan sebuah ci...ciuman..." ucap Kuroko terbata, hatinya berdebar debar, dalam hatinya dia menginginkan tubuh Aomine, mengapa tidak ? kulitnya yang berwarna coklat sempurna, lekuk tubuhnya, otot tubuh yang terbentuk sempurna, matanya yang menyiratkan pesona dan kejantanan seorang pria, apa lagi yang kurang ? bagi Kuroko semuanya itu nampak indah.

Perlahan Kuroko menjilat bibir Aomine, Aomine membuka mulutnya untuk memberi izin lidah Kuroko untuk masuk. Bibir Kuroko terasa gemetar, Aomine mengelus rambut Kuroko untuk menenangkan anak itu.

Tangan Kuroko yang kecil mulai meraba dan menjilati dada bidang aomine dan turun menjilati lekuk otot perut Aomine yang terbentuk sempurna itu.

Aomine mendesah nikmat merasakan setiap sensasi lidah Kuroko pada tubuhnya.

Kuroko pun mulai mulai beralih kepada kejantanan Aomine.

Dikulumnya ujung kejantanan Aomine dengan lembut, dengan ukuran Aomine yang sangat besar seperti itu, Kuroko tidak bisa memasukkan keseluruhan batang kejantanan Aomine, Kuroko memijatnya perlahan memberikan kenikmatan kepada kedua tetsis Aomine.

"Tet...suu..." Aomine mengerang dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan tarian lidah Aomine diujung lubang kejantanannya

"Kau suka Daiki ?"

"Kau harus membayarnya Tetsu, karena kau sudah membuatku mendesah seperti layaknya seorang uke"

"Kau juga harus membayar segelas Vanilla Shake padaku setlah ini, karena aku telah bertingkah sebagai seme"

"Ta...tahan dulu ucapanmu Tetsu... aku.. mau keluar..."

"AAARRRGGGGHH..." Aomine mengerang dahsyat bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan kenikmatannya dimulut Kuroko.

"Rasanya nikmat sekali Daiki, lebih nikmat dari sebuah Vanilla Milkshake, aku menyukainya" ucap Kuroko dengan senyuman datar dan semburat merah di mukanya.

"Tetsu, kau membuatku semakin tidak sabar untuk memilikimu seutuhnya." Aomine mengecup lembut bibir mungil Kuroko.

Aomine membasahi jarinya dan menjilat liang Kuroko, melubrikasinya terlebih dahulu dengan tujuan agar kekasihnya itu tidak merasa kesakitan nantinya.

Satu jari dimasukkan Aomine perlahan, diikuti oleh jari kedua, dan dengan gerakan seperti menggunting, ia memperluas daerah lubang Kuroko, dan disusul oleh desahan anak itu.

"AAAKKKHH... Ahomine, kau tidak bisa melakukannya denga perlahan ?" Kuroko mengerang kesakitan saat Aomine menambah jarinya yang ketiga.

Merasa sudah cukup, Aomine menarik keluar ketiga jarinya, Ia menggantinya dengan Kejantanannya.

"Aaaaakkhh... ittaaiii..." Kuroko mendesah seraya Aomine melesakkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang milik Kuroko.

"Tetsu... didalammu sungguh... hebaat." sahut Aomine disela-sela aktifitasnya.

Berkali kali Aomine menghujamkan kejantanannya tepat di titik sensitive Kuroko, menghujamkannya keras, dan membuat tubuh anak itu menggelinjang dan mengeras sempurna.

Tetsu... aku mau... keluar" erang Aomine saat sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Hasrat memuncah dari kejantanan Aomine, memenuhi setiap inchi diameter lubang milik Kuroko, setitik darah dan cairan kenikmatan keluar diantara kejantanan Aomine dan dinding rektum Kuroko.

Suki da yo Tetsu

Hentikan Ahomine" muka Kuroko memerah saat Aomine memeluk tubuhnya dan akhirnya tertidur

~Owari~

-=Author Section=-

UWOOOOOOO GILEEEE SAIAA BISA BIKIN KAYAK BEGINIAAN

Gimana ? gimanaaa ?

Tester Lemon pertama sayaaa ?

Ripiu Ripiu Ripiu *^*


End file.
